the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Knowles
'' "Maybe you just need something to relax yourself."'' Miss. Rose Knowles has long blonde hair, that she usually had tied back in a ponytail, with green eyes and slightly pale skin. She normally carries a journal around with her, that has her recipes on how to make her potions, since she has quite a bad memory. She wears a dark crimson undershirt, covered over by a grey jacket, while a similar colored skirt goes to just above her knees. She has brown shoes and dark crimson gloves to protect her hands and feet, but she also wears a dark purple collar around her neck...for reasons. XD (Size: 5'3). Rose is a sexologist, learning new ways to please the human body and mind through potions and inventions that she has created. She wants to find all kind of kinks, as she dubs them, normally asking the assistance of fellow lodgers...or even testing them on herself if the situation calls for it. Though unfortunately, not all of her potions and inventions have been perfected...or she forgets to note the recipe down in her journal. Rose is quite a shy woman, and not a very talkative person, normally sticking in her office for most of her time on an average day, only coming out for food or for a meeting. She doesn't have many friends in The Society, since most of them are scared of what she studies because she could easily make them her next subject. She really did like making friends, and when she did talk to others...she normally went on for quite some time and had quite a bit of honesty to her words and opinions, but she gets very nervous around the higher ups, or when she explains her studies to newcomers...but all in all, she is a very nice person...but when threatened, she can get quite sassy...and in more...private circumstances...she could be seen as a different woman all together (But we don't talk about that...NSFW details really). Narrator--RBDECEPTICON17 Biography Before the blonde came to The Society, she was living with her parents in a small town lower down in England...but once she became 19...Rose wanted to finally leave her parent's strict upbringing, and with the money she had obtained over the years, was finally able to escape without another word uttered to her parents. Said parents had despised her love of science, and even more so because of how much she wanted to become a sexologist, because of her high sex-drive compared to others around her, and her curiosity on the subject. Unfortunately...when she got to London...things didn't get any better for her, since because of her honesty, the blonde couldn't get a place to stay, since the people she came across hated and feared scientists...but things got better...when Mz Hyde found her, and let her live at The Society. And since then, Rose has been indebted to everybody for giving her somewhere to live...and a way to live out her dream. Story Appearances Nex's Return After many weeks of living in other dimensions, Nex has finally returned to the Society. Hela's Arc With the first transformation of the TGS comic comes the first transformation of Helen to Hela. This is the moment Dr. Helen Jekyll has been preparing for and now Hela is in control and ready to play. It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts Two carriages carrying ice cream and organs crash outside of the society. It's a great day for the lodgers!...Well most of them. A Prank Too Far Nex attempts to create a smoke bomb, however there are some unexpected side effects. Haunting Pasts A figure from Elias's past appears, Richard tries to process some harsh memories, Not-Allison tries to hide from the consequences of her actions, and the new lodgers get some advice and a room. Actions Have Consequences Familiar figures return to the society, Richard's nightmares become reality, Hela puts pressure on Lodgers, the Society is targeted by a group of thieves. Tales from the ER The new doctor's, Dr. Lezo, skills are put to the challenge as several of the lodgers require medical assistance. Halloween Special: Monster Mash A strange green fog has infiltrated the Society turning all of the lodgers into monsters! Pictures Rose.jpg Rose by Chartlgell.jpg|Rose as drawn by Chartlgell (http://chartlgell.tumblr.com/) Rose2.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Category:Characters